A device which changes braking force characteristics (brake characteristics) in response to a switch operation made by a driver has heretofore been proposed. Patent Literature 1 describes a configuration including a plurality of control characteristic databases and a braking-force-characteristics switching device which switches the databases, such that braking force characteristics can be changed as desired in accordance with the driver's intention.